


Drabble: The Bachelor Party

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: The Bachelor Party

"We're _where_?"

"Relax, Sean. It's going to be fine."

"No, it's not, Dom! Whatever possessed you to take me to a _strip joint_? Jesus fucking Christ, Vig's going to have me head. And not in a good way, neither."

"Trust us."

"You do realize that no matter what, I'm fucked? Whether the stripper's a bird or a bloke, or some combination of the two, Vig isn't going to be happy. Birds he can't compete with. Blokes he can. And it's my head on the block."

"Sean. Trust us. Relax. Who do you think the stripper's gonna be, anyway?"

"Oh....my."

"Exactly."  
   
 


End file.
